Pit Stop
Pit Stop gas stations are found in many locations around the Ultimate Driving Universe. These gas stations, one of two chains in-game represent major chains run in real life. Also, all vehicles are required to visit either a Pit Stop or Southeastern Gas station regularly to get fuel or risk stalling out on the road. Therefore, all players carry an emergency gas can in case they stall out (accessed by pressing the "1" key or clicking the Gas Can icon on the toolbar). For safety reasons, it is recommended that you refuel when you have roughly 25% fuel remaining on the gas meter, which is stated on the vehicle GUI. Caution: If you stall out, activate the hazard lights and/or emergency/caution lights if your vehicle is equipped with them. You will need to leave your vehicle to refuel it with the emergency gas can. Touch the gas can to your vehicle's gas to refuel and you can only use the gas can until it is empty. If the gas can is empty, it will disappear from the toolbar. Watch for traffic while performing an emergency refuel. Gas is charged by the gallon (3.8 L) to your account when you refuel and prices are clearly marked at all stations. These change after each day/night cycle in-game. All vehicles run on standard gas (no propane, compressed natural gas and diesel is available). The fuel grade GUI will also state these prices. Gas stations can be found on the mini map by locating the "G", which marks the location in-game. Most Pit Stop gas stations include a convenience store, found near the pumping area. All games have at least one gas station, which is usually located near or at a vehicle spawn or a busier traffic area. In the Westover Islands, gas stations receive supply from fuel tankers, available through the Trucker job. There are openings to access the underground fuel storage tanks at all gas stations. Gas Grades * Regular: The cheapest option for drivers. This grade is recommended for new players. * Plus: '''Provides more mileage between fill-ups, is more expensive than regular and cheaper than premium. This grade is recommended for large trucks, buses and the ambulance. * '''Premium: The highest and most expensive gas grade. Premium fuel provides the longest mileage between fill-ups and is recommended for police vehicles, sports cars and any vehicle with a lower fuel capacity such as the articulated (bendy) bus and RV. Locations Pit Stop gas stations can be found throughout most of the public releases and this list will be expanded as more locations are documented/available. UD: Westover Islands *Westover: Chestnut Road and US 40 (next to vehicle spawn) *Kensington: Kensington Road (BUS 40), across from hospital and next to DOT spawn *Woodbury: Chestnut Road (closed and removed) *South Beach: Outer Shore Highway UD: Odessa * Odessa: US 1 and DE 26 (in median, cars only) * Bordenville: DE 72 and US 40, southwest corner UD: Newark * Downtown: College Avenue and DE 896 South (4th Street) * North Side: DE 26 and First Avenue UD: Delancy Gorge * Centralia/Shaffer Valley: I-476 and DE 41 (northeast corner of intersection) * Pomeroy: On DE 2 UD: Noyan * Noyan: Near traffic lights on QC 217/QC 202 * Ste-Martine: Inside urban area off QC 202/217 Trivia * Currently, diesel fuel is not available- using a higher grade of fuel for large vehicles is recommended to increase mileage between fueling. * The Pit Stops are one of the main stations in all UDU games. * Southeastern gas is the other main gas station chain in UDU games. Category:Places/Stations in the Ultimate Driving Universe